You're kidding right?
by Kizmuth
Summary: Ben is 12 in this fanfic and he gets kidnapped by a Galvan criminal mastermind who doesn't really act his IQ. So Benji has to adapt and see what happens. Can he survive while he's in the clutches of a madman? This is a HUMOR and a HORROR fanfic. WARNING: There are some scenes in the later chapters that really do fall under the HORROR category. Enjoy the fanfic. Title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from the show, I merely own my OCs.

Twelve year old Ben Tennyson was currently with his grandpa and his geeky cousin Gwen. They were in the Rustbucket and Ben was already dialling the Omnitrix while Gwen was going through her spellbook all whilst Max drove them.

The eldest of the three turned on the communication and answered when he saw a distress call coming from nearby.

Max picked up his plumber badge and asked ''This is Magister Tennyson, what is going on? I repeat, what is going on?!''

Gwen and Ben who were arguing stopped and listened to the transmission.

''_Magister! Thank god! We need all the help we can get! The criminal we're after escaped the Null Void within the first 24 hours he was in there. Extremely dangerous and-''_

He was cut off by a gunshot and Max banged his fist on the wheel and said ''No! No... Kids, I'm taking you to a plumber HQ not too far from here. I know you faced a lot but you're not facing the person I think pulled that trigger.''

Gwen nodded without protest unlike Ben who yelled ''Grandpa Max, what time is it?!''

Gwen covered her ears and said ''Shut it dofus! It's-''

Ben opened the Rustbucket door and yelled ''It's hero time!''

He slapped the Omnitrix dial and said ''Stinkfly!''

Max hit the brakes and that made Gwen jump forward. Thankfully she had her seatbelt on so she didn't fly out the window.

Ben was already near the battle when he heard his grandpa yell ''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, get back here! You are in SO much trouble young man!''

Gwen flipped through her spell book when Grandpa Max closed it and said ''Stay here Gwendolyn. I mean it!''

She nodded and asked ''He's that dangerous?''

''More dangerous.''

Max took his badge and put on his plumber suit in a hurry.

Ben pov

''Oh yeah! I don't get what grandpa Max was talking about this is easy!'' I yelled when I blinded some goons.

I was sort of having fun until I saw...A corpse.

Sure I've seen corpses before, when Eon killed that plumber by accelerating his age. On the other hand, this guy was still bleeding.

I heard a blaster go off and I ducked. It hit my wing and I came crashing. I didn't crash much; I was a few feet off the ground.

A laugh... A cold, menacing laugh rang through my head when I transformed into a human. I grabbed my bleeding arm and looked up.

I didn't see anyone at first until my eyes adjusted and I saw a Galvan in red clothes, much like Azmuth's they were like a dress... They look so stupid! Ha!

I chuckled and he asked ''What's so funny Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Omnitrix wielder?''

I clenched my fist and asked ''How the hell do you know my name?''

The Galvan blinked and pointed towards a laptop, a Toshiba?

''Extranet. It's a lot faster than your internet and a much more reliable source my little wounded birdie. By your expression and how you're quickly passing out I'm going to assume, this is your first time getting shot?''

I don't know why but I nodded.

His smirk widened into a malicious grin when he said ''Oh, I'm gonna kill my first kid... Quick someone get a camera!''

I muttered ''Fuck you.''

He stopped and his smirk was still there but he wasn't looking as playful as he was before. I noticed something kinda familiar about him but I couldn't place my finger on it.

My vision was blurry and I fell. He smirked, playfully this time.

The last thing I heard was ''You're gonna pay for that you little asshole.''

Max pov

I pulled up a search for this guy just to see what I was dealing with.

I didn't like what I saw... Not one bit.

I was already flying through the air with my jetpack when I saw Magister Larx. She was an Appoplexian which meant that she could be a bigger threat than this guy, who made Vilgax look like a saint.

I landed and asked ''What's the situation?''

She growled and spat ''Did you send that kid?!''

I shook my head no and said ''No, I told him to stay put, it's Ben. He's my grandson. You know the Omnitrix-''

''Yeah! Well now he has a hostage thanks to you!''

I paled and asked ''He has him... ?''

She nodded and grabbed her blaster ready to fire at the bastard.

''You're sure? Larx, he's my grandson if you're messing with me-''

''I'M NOT MESSING WITH YOU!'' I fell down when she yelled at me and I nodded ''I'm sorry.''

Now I remember why I was happy to retire.

That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is his capture.

I turned to give Larx an order but she muttered ''I never thought that in my whole entire lifetime I'd have to face the infamous Agili Prime.''

I nodded and said ''I know how you feel. That guy is a monster.''

Agili pov

I kicked Benji to wake him up. He groaned but opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes I smirked and asked ''Feeling good princess? Just to keep you informed you're my captive now.''

He went for that poor excuse for an Omnimatrix but I placed my four digit hand on it and said ''You're too weak to move my hand off of it let alone choose an alien and press down the dial. Besides I'm gonna guess and say you haven't noticed the little collar that's messing with your nervous system. Sleep tight Benji.''

I stopped after four paces or so and said ''No, actually don't sleep I need you awake.''

I turned towards a Chimera Sui Generis and asked ''What in the name of Galvan Prime are you waiting for?! I want to get off this planet and out of this Galaxy!''

I heard the little brat whisper ''When I get this thing off you're gonna be in a world of hurt.''

I chuckled and asked ''Kid, you honestly think you're a hero with that thing?''

He nodded and muttered something I didn't catch and frankly didn't give a fuck.

I heard plumbers shoot at my ship and I laughed until they almost shot my engine.

''HEY!'' I screamed out of frustration and said ''Gah... I guess I'm gonna need to use this kid sooner than I anticipated.''

I jumped on his Omnitrix and for some unknown reason it glowed and sent him and me flying in opposite directions.

He and I both groaned. I placed a hand on my head because it was throbbing at ungodly speeds. When the pain eased up I noticed a digit that should not be there.

Pulling my hand down I looked at it. Its gray pigments were replaced by white ones making me have the same skin colour like that insolent child before me.

Next thing I realized I was tall; I guess this is an upside.

I rose to my full height and I liked it. I saw the kid and I grabbed his arm. He was weakened by the shot I gave him and had patched up, not to mention this little malfunction the so called _perfect_ Omnimatrix just had.

Noticing a laser, I grabbed it and went towards an open hanger door.

I pulled the kid to his full height and held him at gun point. More specifically if these so called Plumbers won't cooperate Ben Tennyson will have a laser through his little head.

They saw me and they stopped firing.

I yelled ''Magisters! If you value this child's life I expect you to let me leave and I'll let the brat live. If the human form confuses you I'm still Agili Prime and I don't hesitate when it comes to these situations. Either I go and this kid gets to see his teens, or you don't do as I say and I kill him right before your eyes Granps! So?''

Max pov

I dropped my gun and so did Larx and the rest of the plumbers.

''We give up! Just don't kill him!'' I yelled out to him and he held Ben tighter and said ''Pleasure doing business with you Magister Tennyson.''

I sighed with relief ''Thank god-''

''-BUT! I'm still keeping him!''

I picked up my gun and wanted to shoot him but the hanger door closed and they took off.

I feel to my knees and said ''No... He's gone.''

Larx placed a hand on my shoulder and said ''If it's any consolation we're sending a search party for him as we speak. It's mostly for Agili but we'll ask them to look for Ben as well.''

That made me feel a little better but I still felt a cold feeling slowly creeping up on me as I imagined telling Carl and Sandra that their son has been kidnapped.

If only he listened, if only he stayed put like Gwen did...None of this would've happened.

I only prayed that he wouldn't kill him before we find him.

I put on my jetpack and wanted to go and see how Gwen was doing until I saw her on Ben's hover board.

Gwen pov

''I don't know why Ben doesn't let me use this thing, it's so easy!'' I muttered and landed right where Grandpa Max was with some tiger plumber.

Grandpa looked devastated for some reason and I asked ''Grandpa... What's wrong?''

He looked at me with hurt eyes and said ''You know the criminal we just faced and I told you to stay put...?''

I nodded and he continued ''He has Ben.''

My eyes widened and I said ''WHAT?! We have to hurry!''

He grabbed my arm and said ''They have FTL, they could be anywhere by now. I'm dropping you off at your parents... I'm coming out of retirement for this.''

I pouted and said ''Grandpa I want to help!''

The tiger growled ''You should listen to your grandfather little girl. Agili Prime is known for being a ruthless killer with no remorse for his actions. He escaped the Null Void more times than you can count so I advise you to keep quiet and do as you are told. His reputation exceeds that of Vilgax. He may not act like it but he is very serious when it comes to his job or hobby how he claims it is.''

I gulped and Max said ''Exactly so we have to hurry.''

Millions of light years away the same ship with Ben Tennyson and Agili Prime was experiencing some difficulties.

Agili was still in his human form and he was about to strangle a Galvan. He grabbed him and asked while his eye was twitching ''You forgot to refill this thing?!''

Ben who was dozing off due to some meds the Chimera gave him finally woke up thanks to all of the screaming.

Agili was wearing red traditional clothing for Galvans it just looked a lot longer and bigger that fitted a human.

The Galvan who wanted to live said ''Well you could use an escape pod... ''

Agili smiled at the idea and shot the Chimera and the Galvan right in the head.

He pointed the gun towards Ben and said ''Benji we're going to the Anur system!''

**A/N: Okay please review... I want to know how I did. **

***holds Ben 10 merchandise* Here fans! You can have this!**

**-No one comes-**

***Holds cookies* Here fans?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 I only own my OCs wich are really easy to recongnise if you watched Ben 10. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School. What can you do?**

Agili piloted the escape pod and hummed an alien tune. It was an upbeat tune and Ben rolled his eyes at his captor's insane childlike behavior. After a couple of refrains Ben started glaring at the back of Agili's head. He'd turn into an alien but he still had that damn collar on.

Ben felt useless, really, really useless. That collar irritated his neck and above all it made him feel like a common Earth dog.

So Ben decided to glare, silently. He tried to mimic one of those evil glares Azmuth would send his way if he came to Galvan Prime with a busted up Omnitrix.

Agili stopped humming. Silence filled the little escape pod they were in until Ben broke it ''So where are we going?''

Agili smiled and said ''Oh just the Anur system, the complete opposite of your Solar system.''

''What's the difference?'' Ben asked and yawned.

Agili turned around and said ''Solar system. Solar! You guys have the Sun! Okay, ever met someone from the Anur system dumbass?''

''I'm not a dumbass!'' Ben yelled and Agili fanned all of Ben' yelling with his hand ''Eh, shut up! So you ever meet someone from the Anur system?''

''I don't think so.'' Ben replied and tried to move his hand. He moved it a couple of inches but he was _almost_ instantly electrocuted.

Agili set the ship on autopilot and pondered ''Hmm… I wonder why it didn't react instantly. I'll have to tweak it once we land. Meh I can do it now, I have nothing better to do anyway.''

So the taller and older of the two sat next to Ben and widened his malicious grin ''Oh, I love tweaking. This will hurt a lot. Wait until I get some of my tools. Yippie!'' Ben stared at him and stuttered ''It's going h-h-hurt?''

Basically the Omnitrix aliens always dealt with the pain, sure 'Ben' was the one getting hit but the pain would always stop after a couple of seconds when he was in his alien form. Now that he's going to be a lab rat in a back of an escape pod in his human form he felt a surge of fear go through his body.

He sure hoped the plumbers were looking for him.

Meanwhile on Galvan Prime Azmuth was being confronted by Max, who was very illogical at the moment.

''I'm busy for maker's sake!'' Azmuth yelled, ''I haven't the time for dealing with anything _Tennyson_ related, nor do I have any time for dilly dallying when I have the Gourmand queen on the line and the Splixons on the other one for some reason, and not to mention Vilgax got my number, Myaxx would you just go out with him already! So Magister I would advise you to leave me alone, come back in 10 years. I'll have everything cleared out by then, except Vilgax calling me.''

Albedo ran up to Azmuth and yelled ''First thinker Azmuth! You have the Anur system king on line 5. It sounds urgent.''

''I'M A SCIENTIST! WHY AM I GETTING PHONE CALLS!?'' Azmuth snapped at Albedo who rubbed the back of his neck and said ''Uh, first thinker Azmuth, your boss thought it would be a good idea to have your work number and apparently people found out about it. Didn't you know about that? It's pretty simple.''

Azmuth huffed ''Of course I knew that. I'm just curious how Vilgax couldn't find Myaxx's number.''

Max then noticed that not only was Azmuth stressing out but so was the whole floor filled with tiny scientists.

Magister Tennyson took out his plumber gun and shot in the air. That made everyone shut up.

Azmuth who was talking to 5 phones at once said ''Put that gun away before I call for security- No Vilgax she hasn't said yes yet. Why don't you ask her yourself- Restraining order- No, no not you your majesty- Oh for the love of- Psychobos is that you- No your majesty I don't know what happened to your food- I swear- I'm hanging up.''

After that he whispered to Albedo ''Find every phone in this whole building and throw it out the window and I might reconsider who will fill that position you and Myaxx have been fighting over.''

Albedo nodded and said ''Thank you first thinker Azmuth.''

Azmuth held his head and muttered ''I have a headache.''

His assistant then gasped ''First thinker Azmuth has a headache!''

Azmuth just groaned and turned to Max ''What do you want?''

Ben's screams filled the small claustrophobic space they were stuck in.

Agili took some tweezers and said ''Man, I miss the good ol' days Benji. I really do. I remember the time when it was legal to do half of the stuff I'm doing to you now. But no! The plumbers were founded and now I'm in prison.'' He entered some code in the collar and it tightened itself around his neck making Ben gasp a little.

He lifted up those tweezers intending to do who knows what kind of things until Ben yelled ''Asteroid field!''

Agili snorted ''Like I'll fall for tha- Oh looky an Asteroid field… Oh for the love of science we're gonna die! I'm too evil to die!''

Ben just stared at Agili, a blank expression was on his face and all he could say to him was ''Man, you're such a dofus.''

Agili turned around and said ''Listen kid, I may be a lot of things, a cheat, a murderer, a monster, a liar, a criminal mastermind, a- The list goes on but I am not, I repeat I am NOT a dofus as you put it. I'm not an idiot, I'm very smart-''

''If you're so smart then why don't you do something about all of this dofus?'' Ben asked.

Agili huffed and said ''Fine.''

He clicked a couple of buttons on the ship's main control panel and the ship or preferably the escape pod went through the asteroids.

''Oh yeah I forgot I installed intangibility on this thing. I guess I shouldn't have panicked in the first place huh? So since apparently you have no idea what it means to be a hostage, I'll elaborate. Rule numerous un: Don't you dare touch my stuff, rule number two: Listen to me or die, rule number 3: Stick to me like glue, you're the only leverage I have over the plumbers.''

Ben stuck his tongue out and said ''Nope, I'm gonna run the first chance I get.''

Agili laughed and said ''Then I guess I'm going to have to put you on a leash. Oh, imagine Ben Tennyson the Omnimatrix wielder on a leash, you already have a collar. Hmm… A green leash definitely. The last rule is for your own safety, you're a human after all and humans ARE considered a delicacy.''

Ben gulped and remembered the time his cousin and he had to put on a disguise while they were in _Incarceron. The only reason he agreed to put that thing on was the fact that he didn't want to end up as alien food. _

_''Done.'' Agili said and patted Ben on the head ''There we go. Now you move it's gonna zap ya with more volts. Unless I enter a code for it to stop. So you can't move, you wanna chat?''_

_Ben glared and said ''No.'' _

_Agili pouted and said ''Awww, why not? I have a lot of nice conversation starters… Fine be that way!'' _

_He took his seat and turned off the autopilot. So the duo sat in silence until Agili started humming again this time Ben recognized the tune. _

_''What's that you're humming?'' Ben asked a little curious. It sounded so familiar to him._

_Agili laughed and said ''Ah, this human anime tune I heard a while back.'' _

_Ben's eyes widened, he was right it did sound familiar. _

_''What anime?''_

_Agili raised his human eyebrow ''Why so interested in a simple tune Benji?''_

_''Did it have sumo wrestlers?'' Ben asked not even dignifying his question with a response. _

_''Yeah, I think it was called Slammer Sumo or something-''_

_''YOU WATCHED SUMO SLAMMERS!'' Ben yelled and Agili flinched and whispered ''Yeah, why? Are you a fan of that show?''_

_''Uh, YEAH! I can't believe someone like you watched Sumo Slammers. So what did you think about it?'' Ben forgot his role as hostage and started interrogating Agili while Agili just stared at Ben wide eyed. _

_''Um, I liked it I guess.'' Agili muttered and yelled out before Ben could ask another question ''WE'RE HERE!''_

_Agili landed the escape pod and said ''Alright, you're in the Anur system, they offer you a drink take it don't drink it. One of them hits on you there's a 60% chance it might be a guy. Stay quiet, and follow my lead.'' Ben nodded and was electrocuted. _

_Agili chuckled at Ben's misfortune. He took the collar off his neck and said ''I'll put it back on, I just don't want to carry you that's all. You run I'll shoot. Capish?'' _

_Ben nodded and Agili smiled again. _

_''Alright we're gonna visit a friend of mine. You show any sign of disrespect you're going to die very slowly and not to mention they like to make it painful. Ectonurites, masters of torture I tell ya.''_

_Ben jumped out of the escape pod and was grabbed by Agili. _

_''Alright Benji… I think I'm lost. Great this is what happens after their moon is destroyed, no light! None!'' _

_Ben followed Agili. In this short time he was with him he found out two things about this guy: 1. He has no problem shooting and killing people and 2. He's crazy!_

_Agili squinted his green eyes and said ''Man, I am so fucking lost. HELLO! ZERO! Wait he doesn't go by that anymore… ZIK!''_

_Ben seeing as though Agili was way too busy yelling to notice him run he decided to do just that. _

_Ben ran into the darkness of the planet. He kept running until he heard ''REALLY?! BENJI!'' _

_Ben stopped for a slight second thinking what would happen to him if he got caught. Casting that thought aside he continued running. _

_He raised his hand and wanted to dial the Omnitrix but then it buzzed and dialed itself. Ben groaned ''It's busted… Azmuth is going to kill me if Agili doesn't.'' _

_''Really now… And why does Agili want to kill you?'' A cold raspy voice let his whisper linger in the air. _

_Ben looked around, his green eyes searching for the person whose voice he heard. _

_''Who are you?'' Ben asked._

_''My dear boy, I should be asking you the same thing. Although you asked first so I guess I should reply.'' _

_An Ectonurite that resembled Ghostfreak appeared and said ''My name is Zik.'' _

_Ben gaped and stuttered ''S-stay away.'' _

_Zik found this amusing. He was different than the other Ectonurites. They had a purple body whilst he had a black one, his claws were white and his skull was white as well. He actually looked more like a grim reaper than an Ectonurite. This kid was afraid of him. That felt nice. _

_''Why should I boy? Hmm… Look at that shiny Omnimatrix you have there. It looks broken.'' He hovered over Ben with an upside down smile, a real Ectonurite smile. _

_''BENJI!'' Agili screamed and when he saw him he aimed his gun and was about to shoot if it weren't for Zik gliding over to him and taking his gun. _

_''Tsk, tsk Agili… On the run from the plumbers again I see.'' Zik lectured the Galvan turned human. _

_Ben looked at Agili as he calmed down and laughed with his buddy. _

_Ben's pov_

_I looked at Zik and Agili as they talked about stuff I didn't understand, some insides jokes I guess. _

_Zik laughed and pointed his bony claw like finger at my Omnitrix. _

_''I can't believe this is what you've become. Oh if only they could see you… They'd laugh so hard.'' Zik said and patted Agili on the head. _

_''This form is temporary, I know how to turn myself back I just need to use some of the tech I gave you.'' _

_Zik fiddled with his claws and whispered ''I sold the tech to an Osmosian.''_

_Agili practically screamed, he grabbed the gun from Zik and shot. I ducked and the shot missed me. _

_''I thought you were peaceful?'' Zik asked. _

_''I just pretended that I'm peaceful. I mean Splixons, they're complete idiots. No really there is no race stupider than Splixons. ''_

_Zik pointed at me and asked ''What about humans?''_

_''Hm… Good question. Hey kid do you know what's 2 plus 2?''_

_I rolled my eyes and said ''4.''_

_Agili raised his hands in the air and said ''SEE! Smarter than a Splixon!''_

_Zik crossed his arms and glared with his one purple eye ''That's racist. One Splixon doesn't know the answer to that question and almost instantly you assume every Splixon is as moronic as that one.''_

_''That Splixon was the leader of Hathor.'' Agili said mater of factly. _

_Zik laughed and said ''Wow… Just wow. Alright let's go gentlemen. You need to get out of here before my neighbor comes back… Stupid Loboan scum.''_

_''I heard about what happened to your moon… How's that working out for you Ectonurites? Anur Phaetos has become a hotel for Loboans.'' Agili asked and watched me like a hawk. _

_I gulped ''Hey no hard feelings-'' Agili lunged, grabbed my arm and tilted his head at my buzzing Omnitrix. _

_Agili looked at me with such a harsh expression it made me shiver. _

_''You broke it?'' He asked me and Zik watched us from a safe distance. _

_''What's it to you!?'' I spat. _

_Agili smiled at me, oh how I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face. _

_''What's it to me? Oh, I don't know how about-''_

_''Agili! You continue that sentence you'll regret it.'' Zik said and took me from Agili. _

_I looked down at my Omnitrix and thought 'Why does he care? I bet he wants to sell it to Vilgax or worse.'_

_Zik showed us to a large palace like house. I gaped. Agili merely chuckled ''Like it Benji. See this, even scum like me have friends in high places.'' He turned towards Zik and asked ''I forgot to ask, who's leading the Anur system while you're 'dead'?''_

_''No one. It's a complete mess, that's why I live here, as far away as possible from the capital.''_

_''What's keeping you in this system anyway?'' Agili asked._

_I looked out the window… Mummies! My eyes widened, Benmummy is from this planet. _

_''Oh standard stuff, I can't leave because I'll get homesick, all of that crap. What's with the boy?'' Zik asked and I looked at them. _

_''Benji here is my one way ticket to freedom. I point my gun at either him or the Omnimatrix and I'm free to go.'' Agili said in his fake happy tone. _

_I huffed ''Yeah right, you'll get captured sooner or later.''_

_Agili pov_

_''Awww. Look Zero-er Zik Benji thinks I'll get captured. When did I ever get captured-''_

_''2 Galvan weeks ago?'' Zero said in his matter of fact tone. _

_''I was drunk! You can't count my drunk captures!''_

_''Great I'm kidnapped and now I have to listen to you whine! Why don't you just fucking kill me or something! Or you can't kill me? What's wrong with you!? I heard Ectonurites are supposed to be evil creatures with nothing better to do than kill innocent aliens, and here Zik is acting all friendly and well sissy! What is wrong with you Agili, you act like a moron I thought Galvan's were supposed to be smart-'' Ben's stupid rant was cut short when Zik started laughing._

_''Oh dear boy, I'm retired, I have nothing better to do than sit around and hope to see an old friend of mine, which is in fact Agili here… If I had my youth I would kill Anodites and other creatures that are considered 'good'. So child, you better listen up. I'm going to say this only once, you met Zs'Skayr, he's a good guy compared to me. Sure he may have been king before he was sucked inside the Omnimatrix but he's nothing. A nobody really… I'm prone to torture my prey psychologically just so you know. Like this.'' _

_Before Ben could react Zik phased into him and Ben screamed. _

_I smirked and said ''Guess that's what happens to lousy hostages.''_

_Ben grabbed his head and fell to the floor. He curled into a little ball. I looked around Zik's house, I know I saw those somewhere… Oh well I guess I'll check the closet. _

_I walked up to the closet and opened it ''Hellooo! Nothing… Where oh where could those things possibly be?''_

_AAAAAAAAAGH!_

_I stopped momentarily. Then I just shrugged, and walked away. _

_I kept opening some doors and finding stuff I shall never speak of… *Shiver* Scary. _

_''H-Help!'' Ben screamed. _

_I finally found those pesky little things. Since I finished my work upstairs I walked downstairs. _

_The sight of Ben Tennyson cowering on the floor holding his head and screaming bloody murder was a horrid sight. Well for plumbers at least. I found it hilarious. _

_''Zero let him go.'' I ordered. _

_Zero phased out of Ben and pouted ''Awww, you never let me have my fun anymore. I miss the old carefree Agili that killed Anodites with me.'' _

_Ben gasped for air and I tilted my head to the side and said ''Yeah I think I got your size right.'' _

_This time it was Ben's time to look at me like I was crazy. _

_I looked at the stuff in my hands and said ''Put these on.'' _

_He tried to stand up but his attempt failed and he fell on his knees. _

_He had tears in his eyes, probably because of the pain that was inflicted upon him. _

_I put the clothes I found on a chair and grabbed Ben's arm. I pulled him up and I could clearly see his legs shaking. _

_''Okay, I think you've out done yourself.'' I muttered. _

_Ben pov_

_''Hurts…'' I muttered. _

_That Ectonurite almost killed me back there. _

_First I'm a lab rat, then I have to listen to them talk about stuff that's boring, then Zik mind fucks me. Just perfect. _

_My life can't get any worse. _

_Agili picked me up bridal style and placed me on a couch. Well alien couches don't look anything like normal human couches so I'm not sure if it's even a couch. It's comfortable though._

_I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was ''So, do you have any green leashes?''_


End file.
